Autumn Breeze
by amsharp
Summary: Two hundred years after Pitch is defeated by the guardians, nightmares are starting to show up left and right. Enter Pitch and his gang Halloween, Friday the 13th, the Grim Reaper and The Day of the Dead. The Man In The Moon decides it's time for a new guardian, Autumn the spirit of Thanksgiving. But will she be willing to put aside her bitterness towards North and join? Jack/ OC
1. I Knew You Were Trouble

Hello readers! So after watching The Rise of the Guardians I knew I wanted to do a story but I just didnt know what I wanted to write. So after watching it two more times I finally came up with and idea. I know this first chapter is short but hopefully it's good enough that your willing to wait until Sunday for the next update. Anyways as is tradition with my stories here is the disclaimer and the song suggestion.

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

Song suggestion: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift

On to the story!

* * *

"There will always be fear" Pitch black's words echoed through the minds of the guardians as they once again gathered together at the North Pole.

"How could pitch tip the scale so quickly?" North asked confused as he watched lights slowly flicker out across the globe.

"I donno mate, but whatever he's doing, it's working." Bunnymund replied as he took a step forward to get a better look and the giant globe.

"It's like he's everywhere at once." Jack pointed out as he notices light in Tokyo and Seattle simultaneously went out.

"Do you think he regained control of the nightmares?" Tooth asked as she looked over at the puzzled and concerned sandman. The sand man looked up to notice that once again the man in the moon had come to aid them in their hour of need. Having learned from experience the sandman floated over to one of the elves and grabbed it by its stocking cap and shook it feverously to gather the guardians attention then informed them that the man in the moon had arrived.

"ah! Manny tis good to see you."North greeted happily as he threw his arms into the air and walked into the edge of the moon's light. "You bring news I hope?" North asked curiously. The man in the moon, or Manny as north referred to him, shifted his light to make the figures of a group of 5 most notable among the figures was the shadow of pitch in the center of the group.

"Pitch has an army now?" Bunnymund ask in slight alarm. "Who would be crazy enough to join up with that Gumby?"

"Relax, we can take them." Jack said calmly and confidently as he leaned against a nearby walk. "There are five of use and five of them. We can handle that."

"Except ye forgetting that it took five of us to take down one of them and that only lasted 200 years." Bunnymund pointed out causing Jack to wince slightly as he remembered the pains of the last battle against pitch; particularly the pains caused from almost losing the sandman.

"What do you suggest we do Manny?" Tooth asked as she flew over to north's side. Manny caused a large blue crystal to come up from its place beneath the floorboards. The crystal shined brilliantly as it reflected his light causing the guardians to stare in wonder.

"Another new guardian?"North asked bewildered as he waited for the new guardian to be shown to them.

"So this is how new guardians are chosen." Jack thought as left his place against the wall so he could get a better look at the strange blue stone. The group waited as partials of light danced around and began to take shape.

"Please not the ground hog, please not the ground hog, anyone besides the ground hog." Bunnymund chanted his plead hoping that Manny would hear him.

"Who is that?" Jack asked confused as the partials began to take shape of a young woman with straight hair that reached a little pasted her shoulders and whose messily cut bangs hung loosely over her forehead barely short enough that they didn't interfere with her eyes.

"I don't know." North replied honestly as he stroked his bearded. "She does look familiar." North noted as she shook his finger at the image.

"Autumn" Greeted the friendly voice that she knew so well.

"Little Susan Parker." The orange haired girl from the image greeted the elderly woman as she moved the three feathers in her hair so they were resting behind her ear. "It's been awhile hasn't it."

"It's been three days." The curly grey haired woman pointed out with a smile as she adjusted her shawl.

"Has it really been that long?" the girl known as autumn asked as she leaned back allowing herself to float of the crisp wind of the fall season. Susan was the only person in the entire globe that could see autumn and because of that autumn rarely ever left her side.

"Autumn your shirt has a hole in it again." the Susan pointed out in a tone of only slight amusement.

"What? Oh that? I saw a group of people carrying these strange boxes so I went on an adventure to find out what was in them." Autumn explained childishly as she did a few flips in the air. "So what are we making at the shelter today?"

"Today is a good hearty soup day if you ask me." Susan replied with a smile as autumn took the grocery bags from Susan's arms.

"Yummo" Autumn said happily as she looked at the fresh ingredient inside the bag as they made their way to the local homeless shelter. "It's almost thanksgiving so let's pull out all the stops this time. This is going to be the best soup ever." Autumn said happily to which Susan smiled and nodded in agreement until she stopped walking because of a coughing fit. "Susan" Autumn said her friend's name concerned as her heart sank.

"I'm fine, Jack Frost is starting to nip at my nose is all and I think it's giving me a cold." Susan replied as she pulled out a hanky from her pocket and blew her nose.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't exist and if he does I'm gonna find him and make him stop. You're not allowed to get sick."Autumn replied as she allowed herself to continue floating backwards so she could keep an eye on Susan.

"I resent that thank you very much," Said a young masculine voice from behind her causing Autumn to spin around as Susan chuckled.

"Huh?" Autumn thought as she stared at the boy who was maybe a little older then she was, completely fascinated by his strange pure white hair. "Oh so he is real. Oops."

"Are you Autumn the spirit of thanksgiving?" Jack asked curiously. "I hate being the rookie. I always get stuck doing stuff like this. At least that will be over soon enough."

"that would be me yes." Autumn replied excited that a non-holiday knew who she was.

"North needs to talk with you. I'm suppose to take you to the north pole" Jack informed Autumn whose face automatically went sour.

"No way, I'm not going anywhere near him. He's half the reason why people can't see me anymore." Autumn spat venomously.

"Oh boy, looks like this is gonna be harder than I thought." Jack thought as he kept an eye on the livid spirit and the highly amused old lady.

* * *

Yeah it's unusually short for my current writing habit but I wanted to get the first bit out. I usually write 5,000 words per update so you can look forward to that next chapter. So until sunday evening I bid you a fair morning/day/evening and ask you to comment if you like it so far. :) See you next time.


	2. Home

Hello Readers and welcome back to the next installment of Autumn Breeze. Hopefully you'll like this next bit. I'm posting it a bit early because I kinda forgot that I have to go do stuff today that I can't exactly reschedule. So sadly it's not as long as it could have been but it still pretty good if you ask me. Anyways on to the boring stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Home by Phillip Phillips

On to the good stuff!

* * *

"Look we can do this my way where I ask you nicely to come with me or we can do this North's way." Jack said simply as he allowed himself to gently plant his feet on the pavement.

"An what exactly is North's way?" Autumn asked suspicious of jack.

"Trust me you don't wanna do that. It involved getting stuffed in a sack and thrown through a portal. Not fun." Jack explained as he walked around a little playing with the frost that his staff conjured.

"I'd like to see you try and stuff me in a sack no offence but you're kinda scrawny." Autumn pointed out despite the fact that she was equally as scrawny.

"Autumn." Susan gently chided as she walked over and took the groceries from autumn's arms.

"Sorry," Autumn apologized half heartedly to jack as she planted her feet on the pavement similarly to Jack.

"Can she see us?" Jack asked curiously as he walked towards Susan who just smiled as he approached.

"In all my days I never thought I'd get to meet someone as busy as Jack Frost." Susan said with a peaceful smile as she looked up into Jack's eyes.

"She can see me." Jack mused happily as he floated back into the air happily as he looked everywhere trying to process this. "I didn't even know it was possible for adults in this stage of life to see guardians." Susan chuckled at jacks more polite way of calling her old.

"Autumn why don't you go with him. I'll be fine on my own for a while." Susan suggested as she shifted the groceries in her arm so they were placed more comfortably on her hip.

"But I just got back." Autumn pointed out with a hint of sadness at the idea of leaving her friend again so soon.

"Go on. It will be a grand adventure and you can tell me all about it when you get back." Susan suggested. Before Autumn could reply a large hole appeared beneath her feet causing her to fall through.

"Well someone got impatient" Jack mused with a chuckle as he watched the hole fill back in and a flower sprout where the hole once was. Jack gave Susan a small nod before having the wind fling him through the air and carry him to North's castle. Jack walked through the maze of halls with expertise until he reached a large set of double doors where he heard a bunch of chattering.

"I coulda swore that the spirit of thanksgiving was a turkey." Jack heard Bunnymund stated obviously confused.

"A turkey? Why would I be a turkey? People eat turkeys on thanksgiving!"Jack heard the now familiar annoyed voice of autumn retort back to Bunnymund.

"I guess I should probably get in there. They can't start the ceremony if any of the guardians aren't there." Jack thought as he pushed open the heavy wooden door just enough for him to slip into the room. The four standing by the crystal looked over to the door as jack walked in. Jack noticed that Autumn took this time to dust off her white blouse, brown shorts and mid calf boots whose laces matched her knee high red socks.

"Jack welcome back! You travel safely yes?" North asked in his usual thick Russian accent.

"I almost hit a few migrating geese on the way here but that's not too unusual." Jack replied with a shrug as he walked over.

"ok so before you continue can I just say no and go home?" Autumn asked as she looked between jack and North.

"You do not wish to be guardian?" North asked confused and unhappy by the trend that he was starting to see with the new members.

"Look it's not that I'm not flattered that you trying to be all chummy with me after hundreds of years of consistently one upping my holiday to the point that people practically forget about it year after year." Autumn pointed out which caused north to look at the ceiling as he scratched the back of his head. "But you couldn't convince me in a million years to join your little country club." Autumn added with a bit of sarcasm. "So if you don't mind I'll show myself to the." Autumn started but was cut off as dark shadows filled the room stuffing out every light that wasn't created by the moon or the sun. Autumn pulled the small tomahawk from off her back as she widened her stance and looked around for any sign of a threat. "What on earth is going on?" Autumn thought as she watched the shadows swirl into a large mass not far from her position near North and the other guardians. From the mass five figures appeared. Autumn looked over them curiously.

The one to the far left was a young dark skinned man with a fine short dark brown hair that made a small fro. The young man only wore a pair of maroon pants that where tattered around the legs and a golden belt mad of medium sized circular links. His lack of a shirt allowed the festive paint that covered his body to be displayed. Among the paintings the most notable was the pure white half skull that was painted over the upper half of his face.

To the far right stood a girl that appeared to be around nineteen years old that Autumn knew all too well. The girl wore a bright orange ribbed sleeveless turtle neck that reached her bellybutton and a black mini skirt and a pair of black lace up combat boots with laces that matched her orange shirt. Her eccentric outfit didn't match well with her plain straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"Halloween," Autumn thought with slight annoyance as she continued to look over the rest of the group. Standing to right of the painted man was a slightly hunched woman around twenty two years old with stringy black hair that covered a lot of her face only allowing for one of her bright blue eyes to be seen along with part of a demented crooked smile the woman wore a loosely fitted white strapped dress that gave her skin an unhealthy complexion. The sight of the ghostly woman caused Autumn to take a slight step back.

"North it's so good to see you again." said the man in the middle causing autumn to shift her focus to him before she had the chance to get a good look at the man standing next to Halloween whom to the best of her knowledge was just wearing a long hooded robe.

"Pitch" North said darkly as he as well as the other guardians armed themselves.

"Now, Now let's not be hasty." Pitch said as he put his arms behind his back with a wicked smile. "Why don't you take a seat." Pitch said as he flung his hands forward causing North to fly back into a chair.

"What the," Bunnymund started but stopped as he was flung against a wall similarly to how north was thrown.

"I told you no need to get worked up."Pitch stated as he calmly started to walk towards the guardians pausing as he walked near the sandman.

"I have to admit sandy our last battle taught me a lot."Pitch stated with a confident sneer. "You were right it was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. It's pointless to rely on the strengths of others when you can use your own strengths." Pitch pointed out as he had his shadow grab onto the sandman's shadow and hold him down. Pitch then continued walking until he made his way to Autumn who was frozen in fear.

"So this is the new guardian hm?" Pitch asked rhetorically as he leaned down slightly so he could look into Autumn's dilated eyes.

"What's the matter? Frightened?" asked the shirtless man who had not moved from his place by stringy haired woman.

"Good" Halloween was about to say in a twisted since of happiness until a blast of ice sent pitch flying across the room so he hit a pillar near the group of 4.

"Huh?" Autumn thought as she looked over to find jack holding his staff in a threatening manner.

"Grimmy you're not gonna let them pick on your little brother like that are you?" Halloween asked as she looked over to the hooded figure.

"Quite frankly he did deserve that one. He was being too cocky. He needs to learn these lessons the hard way it seems. And for the last time stop calling me that." said a soft and sweet but menacing and cold masculine voice from the cloaked figure who then disappeared into the shadows. Halloween humphed as she allowed herself to fall backwards into her shadow and popped up again in front of Jack.

"You're actually kinda cute. What's your name then?" Halloween asked with a devilish smile.

"Jack," Jack replied after some hesitation as he eyed Halloween warily.

"Holly stop flirting."Pitch commanded as he caused the shadow around them to start swirling like before.

"We got what we needed so it's time to go." The shirtless man said in agreement with Pitch.

"But Calendula," Halloween whined as she yet again fell back into her shadow so that she could appear In front of the painted man.

"Dia de los Muertos." the man corrected with a sigh as they disappeared with Pitch.

"Um. Does anyone here understand what the heck just happened?" Autumn asked with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"yeah, pitch just waltzed in and pretty much showed us that he's stronger than ever before as a taunt." Bunnymund explained as he walked over with a slight limp as the tooth fairy flew over to check on north.

"What I'd like to know is how long has Pitch had army." North asked as he pushed himself out of the chair that Pitch threw him against.

"Look this is all the more reason for you guys to choose someone else. I'm not like you. The only person that believes in me as an 89 year old lady and the only weapon I have is a hatchet. I'm not cut out for this. I'm sorry but find someone else." Autumn said as she walked towards the door.

"Autumn wait" Tooth said as she was about to fly towards the fleeting girl.

"Let her go for now." North said knowingly as he watched the girl walk through the crack in the door that jack had left from his entrance. After autumn was long gone Bunnymund looked over to North.

"Great so the man in to moon not only choose to assign us another invisible spirit but one that just as stubborn as Jack to boot." Bunnymund pointed out.

"Stubborn like Jack eh?" North whispered as he looked over to Jack with a mischievous smile. "Idea" North announced to the group as he walked over to Jack. "Jack you go talk to her. You know how she feels right know better than any of us." North pointed out.

"Um, yeah. The touchy feely thing is not my area of expertise." Jack pointed out.

"Oh well, you still get A for effort. Now go try." North said as he gave jack a pat on the back then lightly nudged him towards the door. Jack took his sweet time getting to Jamestown where he found Autumn the first time. After a nice relaxing three days Jack found himself wondering the streets looking for the new guardian that was around the same age as him in both immortal years and physical appearance.

"Hello Jack, back again so soon?" asked a familiar voice from behind Jack.

"Susan?" Jack asked as he turned around to face the smiling old lady.

"I figured I'd see you again soon. Autumns little trip to the North Pole is all she can talk about nowadays." Susan said happily causing jack to give her a curious look as if to ask if she was serious.

"She's waiting back at the house. If you want to go visit her, the house is on pleasant drive house number 24." Susan informed Jack.

"Yeah, we need her to join the guardians. The Man in the moon told us so." Jack explained to the woman who nodded in response.

"I see, sounds important then. I'll let you get a move on then." Susan replied. As she started to walk away coughing into her hand lightly. Jack allowed the wind to boost him into the air so that he could make it to the house that Susan mentioned to him. Jack looked into one of the houses windows to find Autumn sitting comfortably on an old couch reading a thick book. Jack used his staff to knock gently on the window in order to get Autumn's attention and causing frost to form on the window in It's usual floral display.

"Go away" Jack could hear Autumn tell him through the glass.

"No" Jack said in response with a chuckle as he heard Autumn groan and get off the couch.

"What do you want now?" Autumn asked after opening the window and sticking her head out. "I already told you I don't want to join."

"I know, I" Jack paused so he could choose his words carefully. "I just came to have a little fun." Jack said simply causing Autumn to stare at him bewildered and relieved.

"Oh," Autumn replied as she smiled.

"Come on" Jack said as he offered his hand to Autumn who hesitantly accepted. "Wind, Take me home!" Jack commanded as the wind tossed Jack and Autumn into the air and took them to Burgess.

"So what's the plan then?" Autumn asked through giggles as she tried to regain her footing after being in the air for so long.

"I was thinking tomorrow would be a good snow day." Jack replied as he tapped his staff against the ground causing the sky to darken slightly with snow clouds which quickly covered the ground in soft white flakes. Autumn looked around at the falling snow with a smile as she and jack walked to the local park where the children where now building snowmen and making snow angels. "Watch this." Jack said as he scooped up some snow and turned it into a snowball.

"What is he doing?" Autumn thought as she watched intently as Jack blew on the snowball causing it to freeze slightly before throwing it at one of the children. Autumn watched the child curiously as the small boy asked his surrounding friends who threw the snow ball at him them proceeded to make a snow ball and throw it at one of them. After only a few minutes an entire snow war began and Jack was running around playing with them even though they didn't seem to see him. Autumn laugh with a smile at the fun the children were having with Jack when jack looked over with a smirk before throwing a snowball at Autumn's face causing her to fall flat on her back. Autumn propped herself up with her arms as she shook the snow out of her face before getting up and making a snow ball of her own so she could join in on the fight. After an hour of playing Autumn finally nailed jack in the back of the head causing him to laugh as he looked over at Autumn.

"Jimmy it's time to go home." Said one of the mothers.

"Thomas, Alex; you too" said a second mother who gathered her children like a hen gathering her chicks. Soon Autumn and Jack where the only ones left in the park.

"That was a fun adventure." Autumn said happily as she walked over to a park bench so she could rest a bit.

"Yeah," Jack said just as happily as he took a seat next to her. "Ok Jack be smooth, geesh how on earth do I convince her to join." Jack thought as he watched Autumn take off one of her boots so she could shake the snow out of it. "You know, I felt the same way about the guardians back when they asked me to join." Jack started but immediately did a mental face palm when Autumn gave him an unamused glance before rolling her eyes.

"Here we go, I knew he was her to convince me to join the guardians. Ugh why the heck did I believe him." Autumn mentally chided herself.

"I use to think that they were all hard work and deadlines while I was snowballs and fun times." Jack quoted himself from two hundred years ago, not sure if Autumn was even paying attention anymore. "I've always thought that it was wrong to bribe kids into believing that I exist, I still do. That's why I'm ok with them not being able to see me." Jack added which peeked Autumns interest, causing her to look at him through the corner of her eye.

"Is this guy for real?" Autumn thought bewildered by the idea of being ok with not being seen.

"I use to feel alone, like I couldn't do anything right." Jack said as he dug around in his hoodie's pockets. "That was before North helped me find my center." Jack said as he produced a small wooden replica of himself.

"Your center?" Autumn asked skeptically.

"The force that drive me and the characteristic of children that I protect." Jack explained to Autumn as he played with the small wooden toy in his fingers. "I protect fun. What do you protect?"

"Well the only thing that keeps me going is having adventures. Thanksgiving is a celebration of peace yes but it's also the celebration of the success of one of the biggest adventures known to man."Autumn said as she moved her head from looking at the ground to looking at jack with a half hearted smile.

"The children don't need to see you for you to protect them." Jack pointed out. "Man I hope this works cause that never would have convinced me." Jack thought hopefully.

"I guess you're right." Autumn said sadly as she moved her legs onto the bench so she could hold them close to her body. "I just can't stand North or Halloween. They both completely overshadow me." Autumn pointed out as she looked out at the park so she could watch the falling snow. "Stupid Hallmark." Autumn thought with a mixture of bitterness and sorrow.

"North kinda does that to everyone. You shoulda seen Bunnymund's face when North said 'this time Easter is more important than Christmas.'" Jack replied in partial agreement. While he and north had grown closer over the two hundred years he did have to admit North's obsession with his holiday does tend to cause trouble for others and even offends them. Autumn chuckled causing the smile that had just recently left to return to her face.

"Well I dislike Halloween even more then I dislike North so I guess I'll join your side."Autumn announced as she rested her chin on her knees then shifted her eyes so she could watch the peachy orange sun set over the snowy horizon, spreading its color across the snow.

"What's so bad about Halloween?" Jack asked amused. "Well obviously there's the part where she's trying to help pitch rule a world full of fear." Jack thought as he pretty much answered his own question.

"Don't get me started. She's the worst kind of Holliday, she can pretty much be seen by everyone so she likes to live as a normal human." Autumn started which caused jack to give her a strange look.

"And that's a bad thing?" Jack asked curiously from his confusion.

"In and of itself not really. It's what she does as a human that's bad."Autumn replied then continued. "She loves the fact that she can easily sway guys, to do what she wants. She'll convince them to gamble there life away and if they lose it all she just runs off and finds another sucker. If they 'win big' then she steal the more part of the winnings so they're back where they were before but now they have a gambling addiction."

"so they just let her take their money?" Jack asked curiously.

"She seduces them." Autumn replied flatly.

"Oh," jack said simple as he shifted uncomfortably.

"On top of that no one really know that they believe in her. It's not like the Easter bunny where you think 'I believe in the Easter bunny.' Everyone knows that there is something creepy about Halloween and they believe that there is something different about that day and because they believe that they indirectly believe in her, adults and children alike." Autumn explained with a slightly jealous sigh.

"Sounds like a good accomplice for Pitch then." Jack thought with a nod when he noticed the sunset as well. "I should get you back to Susan's. she's probably worried about you." Jack pointed out which caused Autumn to bolt up from her seat.

"Oh no, Susan! I didn't even leave a note for her. I gotta hurry. " Autumn thought as she jumped into the air only to have jack hold on to her shoulder.

"hey now, do you even know how to get back?" Jack pointed out causing autumn to realize she had no idea where in the world she was.

"Ummm." Autumn replied as she watch jack float next to her and take her hand again.

"Come on wind," Jack said loud enough for the wind to hear him causing the wind to increase. "Jamestown" Jack announced to the wind and, only moments later, was hoisted through the air with Autumn in tow until they made it to Susan's house.

"Susan I'm home" Autumn said happily as she yet again giggled while trying to regain her footing. Autumn looked around the dark house confused as she slowly realized something was wrong. "Susan?" Autumn asked alarmed as she and Jack searched the quant home until they found Susan asleep in her bed. Sweating and breathing heavily in her sleep with the cloaked figure from before watching over her from the side of the bed. "The Grim Reaper" Autumn whispered in horror.

"A severe fever and a case of hypothermia." The Grim Reaper said in a way that could be mistaken for concern when he was in fact taunting Autumn. "It's slowly been developing over the past few week." The figure announced as it turned to look at Jack and Autumn. "It's amazing what one simple open window can do. Isn't it?"

"The window." Autumn thought as her eyes widened when she realized that she had indeed left the window open when she left. "She can recover I know she can. I'll just get her to the hospital and,"

"I wouldn't be here if she was going to recover." The Grim Reaper Said cutting Autumn of with his cruel dark words.

* * *

Dun dun DUN! What will happen next! will susan truely die at the hands of the Grim Reaper or will Autumn and Jack be able to save her? well you'll find out soon because i dont have work tomorrow. so expect the next chapter by the end of tomorrow. see you then :)


	3. If I Die Young

So this one's alittle lot bit short of 5000 words too but please dont be mad. alot of pretty intense stuff happens in this flash back banaza of a chapter. i'll do what i did with all my other stories, i'll garentee 5000 words after this story gets 5000 veiws. Thats fair right? keep reading my friends.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc's

Song suggestion: If I Die Young by The Band Perry

* * *

"You. You're lying." Autumn replied as she looked over to her friend who was visibly in pain. Autumn blinked away tears that were threatening to fall as she took her tomahawk from off her back and charged at the grim reaper and use all the strength she could muster to swing it at him. Spark flew from the collision of Autumn's tomahawk and the Grim Reapers scythe which with an effortless swing sent Autumn flying into the wall across the room.

"You're just lying to yourself." The grim reaper pointed out as he held his Scythe, ready for Autumn's next move. Autumn collected herself ready to run at the Grim Reaper again when the grim Reaper changed his position and allowed his scythe to cut through Susan. Autumn stopped in her tracks and stared at lifeless and empty but unmarred shell that once held Susan's soul. Autumn fell to her knees as tears stained her face while jack took over her battle against the Grim Reaper. Autumn looked down at the small Tomahawk in her hands as she fell into a world of now painful memories.

"Why are you crying?"Asked the voice of a young girl. Autumn looked up to find a girl no older than 5 staring at her from her place under her favorite tree.

"Huh?"Autumn asked as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Are you lost too?" The girl asked as she tiled her head to the side. Autumn looked at the girl's face and noticed that her eye where puffy from crying as well.

"You can" Autumn started but paused before continuing. "See me?" Autumn finished her question as she stared at the girl with amazement.

"You're silly. Of course I can see you." The girl replied with a giggle and a small hiccup. "My name is Susan Parker. What's your name?" The young Susan asked as she took a small step closer to Autumn.

"I, I don't have one." Autumn admitted.

"You don't have one?"Susan asked confused to which Autumn just nodded. Susan looked at the tree of colorful leaves behind Autumn then smiled.

"I'll give you a name then. Your name is Autumn." Susan said happily as she clapped her hands as Autumn's eyes lit up from happiness.

"Then Autumn I shall be." Autumn said happily as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Let's go find your parents." Autumn added as she offered her hand to Susan and lead her through the woods.

The memory swirled and faded as a new memory took it's place.

"Autumn?" asked the five year old Susan curiously as she rubbed the sand from her eyes to find autumn floating above her bed. "You can fly?" Susan asked amazed as she stared at autumn.

"Yep, pretty cool huh?" Autumn mused as she did a back flip in the air.

"How?" Susan asked now sitting up fully awake in her bed as she wiggled around excitedly.

"Because I'm the spirit of thanksgiving." Autumn explained simply causing susans eyes to twinkle with delight. "And you are the only person to see me in the past three hundred years." Autumn added as she allowed herself to gently lower herself down to Susan's bed. "You must be one special kid if you can see me." Autumn added which caused Susan to giggle with delight.

"Susan! Are you awake still?" Asked the voice of her mother from the bottom of the stairs. Susuan looked at autumn then back at the door and called down to her mother.

"No" Susan replied thinking she was cleaver.

"I don't believe you" the mother replied with a small laugh.

"I don't believe you either!" Susan called back then looked back to autumn as if she completely solved the problem.

Autumn could hear her tears hit the metal blade of her axe as she remembered all that she and Susan had gone through, Autumn helped Susan through her child hood, her teenage years and even on Susan's wedding autumn was there, through raising 4 kids and even the untimely death of her husband Autumn was there for Susan and Susan was there for autumn.

"Be honest with yourself you always knew this day would come." The grim Reapers voice echoed through Autumn's mind pulling her back to reality. Susan was dead and it was her fault the Grim Reaper found her. Autumn looked up from her weapon to find Jack struggling to move from under the pressure of the Grim Reaper's Foot. "She was in pain, If anything I delivered her from her torment. You should be thanking me." The Grim Reaper pointed out as Autumn weakly stood up, her shoulders hunched as if they were holding a great weight with her tomahawk in her right hand. Autumn glared at the grim Reaper as she charged and screamed. Yet again the Grim Reaper blocked Autumn's attack with his scythe only this time Autumns Small tomahawk was now a large battle axe which cut a small notch into the Grim Reaper's Scythe. Both Autumn and the Grim Reaper pushed against the other causing them both to fly back a little, both landing safely on their feet. The Grim Reaper Tsked as he noticed the damage that Autumn did to his Weapon and conjured a dark shadow on the wall behind him. "It's been fun but I have other places to be." The grim Reaper stated as Jack stood up from the floor and moved to grab his staff. By the time that Jack fired ice at the portal it was gone leaving a frosty pattern on the wall where the portal once was. Jack turned to find Autumn standing at Susan's bedside looking at her solemnly.

"Autumn," Jack said softly only to be cut off.

"We need to get her to a hospital."Autumn said as she put her now tomahawk sized axe back in its holster on her back.

"Autumn," Jack started again in a more serious tone only to be cut off once more.

"They can save her I know they can. Medicine has advanced so much over the past five hundred years that I've existed." Autumn stated as she reached to grab Susan out of her bed only to have her arms phase through Susan's body. Autumn stared at her Arms Horrified by the blue glow that they gave off as they went through Susan's body as she tried again and again to remove Susan from her bed.

"Autumn, I'm sorry but she's gone." Jack said as he walked so he could stand next to Autumn. Autumn just shook her head as she pushed past Jack and ran out of the house allowing the wind to carry her away. Jack exited the building as well closing the door behind him as he watched Autumn fly off. Jack shook his head as he started his trip back to the North Pole. "I told you I'm not good at this stuff." Jack thought as he flew into the air. After a few days travel full of stops to make snow days and snowball fights jack made it back to the North Pole.

"So how did it go? Well I hope yes?" North asked curiously as jack walked to the main plateform of the globe room.

"Sorta." Jack replied honestly as tooth and baby tooth joined then.

"so she'll join then? Oh it will be so nice to have another girl on the team." Tooth said happily in her mile a second manner.

"Not quite." Jack replied as her fiddled around with his staff after making it to the main plateform.

"What do you mean not quite?" Bunnymund asked with a raised eyebrow as the sandman gave the same look but with a sand question mark floating over his head.

"She said that she hated our side less so she guessed she'd join" Jack started only to be cut off by a mixture of happy cheers. "But" Jack continued getting their attention once more. "She lost her only believe that she has been protecting for the past eighty something years to the grim reaper and she ran off so I have no idea where she is now." Jack explained gaining a mix of sympathetic looks for the young holiday.

"Oh no the poor girl" Tooth said sadly as if she could cry for Autumn's lose.

"If something so terrible happened then why are you here?" North asked confused.

"I told you she ran off. I don't know what to do now. I did what you sent me to do." Jack pointed out not sure what else he could have done. North took out a snow globe from his pants pocket and began to shake it.

"Where did you say she lived again?" North asked as he looked at the swirling snow inside of the glass orb.

"Jamestown." Jack replied causing a small image of the town to show up in the snow before north threw it creating a portal.

"Come we are all needed now." North replied as he put on his big red coat and grabbed his swords from a nearby vase like container then put on his Russian hat before walking through the portal with jack, the easter bunny, the tooth fairy and the sand man.

"Grimmy is back!" Halloween announce happily as she watched the hooded figure exit his portal so he was now in Pitch's layer. The Grim Reaper removed his clock to show his true form. The grim reaper had the same dark hair and ashy skin as Pitch. The Grim Reaper slipped off his black dress shoes and flopped onto a red velvet couch that had only one arm.

"I told you not to call me that." The Grim Reaper stated coldly as his red eyes narrowed into a glare while he loosed the black tie that went around his neck.

"Calendula Grim is being mean to me." Halloween wined causing the day of the dead to let out a groan.

"Look just call me Calen if you can't say my name properly. Not marigold." Calen replied as he walked over to Halloweens side doing his best to remain patient with the young holiday.

"You're too soft on her Dia de los Muertos. She needs to learn respect for senior ranking spirits and holidays." The grim Reaper pointed out as he removed his black vest with a red silk back and let it rest over the top of the couch so he could comfortably lounge in his light grey pinstriped dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Respect you guys? Well maybe if you showed me some respect first I'd respect you." Halloween pointed out in a huffy tone.

"If you want respect then you have to earn it." The grim Reaper stated as she reach behind his left shoulder and pulled out a good sided ice crystal that had imbedded itself into his back then nonchalantly tossed it onto the nearby coffee table as if it was a splinter. "Take out Jack Frost then I might consider respecting you as a holiday." The grim Reaper said sarcastically.

"Fine I'll be back before you can count to ten." Halloween replied as she stepped up onto the arm of the nearby two armed couch and fell back into her shadow and disappeared.

"You seriously want her to go and fight that guy?" Calen asked as the unnamed girl in the loose dress started to laugh through her demented smile. "Dang she's creepy." Calen thought as he took a slight step back.

"What do you see thirteen?" Pitch asked the young holiday of fear.

"I see death, death, death." The girl chirped with a cackle "so much blood to spill." The girl said in a giddy glee.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get use to her doing that" Calen softly muttered as he looked away from the girl disgusted.

"What was that?" Pitch asked as he looked over to Calen with narrow eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just going to go to my room." Calen announced as he turned and walked away from the group and down a hallway that lead to a festive redwood door with golden hinges and a golden door knob. Calen opened the door and walked into a room full of colorful lit candles decorated skulls and marigolds. Calen closed the door behind him as he walked over to a small shrine with a small black and white photo of a young woman standing in front of a ram shack house next to a young boy who was smiling happily. Calen got on his knees with a sigh as he looked at the picture. After looking at the picture for a while he used his index finger to stroke the woman's face before hanging his head. "Mama, am I doing the right thing?" Calen asked the picture as he allowed himself to fade into memories of his past.

"Mama" Calen could hear his younger self's voice call as he and his mother hurried through the dark moonlit woods.

"Hush baby." Calen's mother cooed as she held his hand tighter as they ran when she heard the sound of dogs barking echoed through the woods.

"Mama I'm scared." Young Calen said quietly as he and his mother hid in a hollowed out tree.

"It's ok baby, just hush for now." Calen's mother replied as she held him close and waited for the best time to make a break for it. After hours of standing still and shallow breathing, Calen's mother grabbed Calen by the hand and ran again making a break for the swampy marsh. Calen could hear gunshots as they ran for the dense marsh until he felt a pain rip through is right shoulder.

Calen winced as he used his left hand to grip his right shoulder as he remembered the pain. Even though he had been injured he and his mother escaped the plantation that they had worked on as slaves and made it to a small town near the border of Mexico where they could be free. Calen's Grip on his shoulder relaxed as he remembered learning to read and write in Spanish as he and his mother worked in the small town as bakers. Calen took in a deep breath through his nose with a smile as he remembered the sweet smell of his mother's cornbread.

"Mama, Mama," Called ten year old Calen as ran into the kitchen of their small home.

"what is it my Calendula" Calen's mother said affectionately as calen scrunched his nose.

"Why do you call me that, it's so girly and the other kids laugh at me because of you." Calen asked argumentatively forgetting the reason he had came into the kitchen in the first place.

"Am I your mother?" Calen's mother asked calmly as she slowly stured a pot of beans for their dinner.

"Yeah" Calen replied curious as to if to ask if that was a rhetorical question.

"I see, And are you my Baby?" Calen's mother asked after taking the beans of the fire and pooring them into a bowl.

"Well yeah I guess."Calen replied once more as he scratched the back of his head.

"So long as I am your mother and you are my baby I will call you as I please." Calens mother replied as she put the bowl of beans next to a small plate of sliced chicken meat, tortillas, and corn bread.

Calen chuckled as he remembered his mothers strong unbreakable will. No matter how hard it got there was always chicken, beans, and cornbread on the table.

"Mama" Calen could hear his ten years old self ask over the dinner table.

"Yes" Calen's mother replied simply before putting some cornbread in her mouth.

"Tonight is the parade in town for Dia De Los Muertos." Calen started then stopped to see his mother reaction.

"that's true." Calen's mother replied then ate a spoonful of baked beans.

"So I was wondering if I can go. I'm ten years old now and all my friends are going too can I please go?" Calen pleaded his words spewing out as an increasing rate.

"Honey you know I don't like staying up that late." Calen's mother replied now looking at Calen instead of her plate like before.

"You don't have to, I can go by myself I'm practically an adult and the town knows we're poor so they wouldn't bother mug me." Calen pointed out not necessarily to his advantage.

"Calendula we are many things but we are not poor." Calen's mother Replied, ready to drop the subject altogether as she got up from the table with a sigh as she walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a small bag of flour and a bowl of water and a small brush then walked back to the room and put the supplies on the table along with three pesos. "That's all your allowance for the next year you understand. I don't have any paint so you'll have to make do with water and flour."

"I can go?" Calen asked happily as he looked up at his mother with a huge grin.

"Yes you can go, but I expect you to be home by 10 is that clear?" Calen's mother asked as she pointed to the small clock on the wall that showed 6 o'clock.

Calen smiled as he remembered his first festival then the many festivals that followed every year after that. Every year Calen would ask his mother if he could go and every year she would give Calen the bag of flour the bowl of water and three pesos. Calen's smile started to fade as the memories of his final night flooded his mind.

Calen was nineteen now. It had been the perfect night for the first time Calen remembered to buy paint with some of his work money so he didn't have to wear flour to the parade and he even got a kiss from the most beautiful girl in the village after he gave her the brightest red marigold for her hair that this three pesos could buy. Calen looked up at the stars in the clear night's sky with his hands behind his head as he happily walked home from the festival. As Calen walked past the Cemetery near his home he noticed a few strange figures in the Cemetery. Calen looked at them curiously until he noticed that they were digging.

"Hey!" Calen called as he held onto the top of the low fence with his left hand so he could jump over the fence. The men looked at him and dropped the shovel as they began to run away. "Hey!" Calen yelled again as he ran after them planning to knock them out and take them to the sheriff's office. Calen ran and jumped the fence that lead to the woods where he saw the men run to. After a short while Calen stopped. And noticed it would be too dark to find them. "Great" Calen said annoyed as he turned to go back to the village only to hear a gunshot go off.

Calen winced once more as he looked at the hole in is left chest with a red marigold painted around it then went back to his painful memory.

Calen gasped for air as he shoot up from where he was laying to find that he was still in the woods.

"What the." Calen thought as he looked around for the men who attacked him to find that they were not anywhere to be seen. "Aw man, its morning mother is gonna be furious when she sees me walking in." Calen said to himself as he ran as fast as he could through the wood into the cemetery back to the street and to his house. Calen opened the door just enough for him to slide in and closed it gently behind him. Calen looked around the small main room to find his mother staring at the lit fireplace crying.

"Mama, It's ok. I'm home. Sorry I was out late but you know how it is." Calen said as he walked closer he could hear more and more of his mother muffled crys.

"My poor baby. My Poor baby." Calens mother repeated as she rocked back and forth as she cried.

"so you heard about the grave robber thing huh? It's ok mama I'm here and I'm ok." Calen said as he put his hands on his chest when he felt something sticky on his left side. "Huh?" Calen thought as he looked down at his hand to find it covered in blood and a bullet hole in his chest right where his heart is. "Oh boy. so I didn't come out of that unscratched but I'm here. I'll be more careful I swear." Calen said softly as he moved to put his clean hand on his mothers shoulder only to have it phase through in a blue light. " What the" Calen exclaimed horrified as he looked at his mother.

"My poor baby. Why did you have to die so young and leave your mother all alone?" The mother cried as she allowed her head to fall into her hands as she sobbed.

"I died?" Calen felt his heart sink as he took a step back.

"I died the night of my holiday." Calen thought as he looked at the picture sorrowfully then placed it back on the shrine. "Am I doing the right thing? Dia De Los Muertos is suppose to be a happy holiday, not a feared holiday or spirit like these other guys." Calen thought as he flopped on his small single person bed. "But no matter what I do the kid that see me are afraid of me anyways." Calen counter argued. "I guess if the kids are going to be afraid of me anyways there's no harm in being here." Calen thought siding with his second argument. "Right?" Calen asked himself as he looked at his dull ceiling.

* * *

Well thats all for now. This chapter was mostly for character development so i hope you liked it. You can expect what thirteen predicted to happen soonish.

Thirteen: I see death, death, death. so much blood to spill.

bye bye till then. thirteen go back to your corner please. TT_TT


	4. Somebody that I use to know

Sorry this chapter is so short and it took me so long to update but college is not playing nice at the moment -beats off homework with a stick-. So this is all i was able to type up after a month. Kinda pothetic i know but i figured it's better then nothing.

Song suggestion:Somebody that i use to know by mayday parade ft. vic fuentes

Disclaimer: i own nothing except my oc's

* * *

"Come we are all needed now." North replied as he put on his big red coat and grabbed his swords from a nearby vase like container then put on his Russian hat before walking through the portal that lead to Jamestown with Jack, the Easter bunny, the tooth fairy and the sand man. The group looked around as they found them self in the middle of town.

"Where would she be?" Tooth fairy asked as she buzzed around looking in different directions.

"I donno mate, but she most likely wouldn't go to the middle of town." Bunnymund pointed out as he looked over to north who just shrugged as tooth fairy sent out a few of her baby fairies to look for the hurting girl.

"Everyone Split up. We'll find her faster if we all look in different places." North suggested as he threw another snow globe to the ground creating a new portal. Jack looked around as everyone bolted in different directions leaving him on his own.

"Well thanks guys." Jack thought as he rolled his eyes before heading back to Susan's house to check if Autumn had returned. Outside of the house was Susan's mourning family as she was wheeled out on a gurney and in to a silent ambulance. Jack scratched his head as he looked away from Susan's empty vessel then up to the sky. Jack squinted his eyes as he looked at the sky trying to remember which direction autumn had hurried off in, then floated over to where he was standing before when he saw Autumn fly off. "Wind, Follow Autumn!"Jack announced to the wind before it hoisted him through the air. "I hope this works." Jack thought as he started flying in the general direction that he remembered autumn going. After a good ten minutes of going in the same direction jack started to look around for the girls bright orange hair when the wind suddenly threw jack into a different direction. "What the heck?" Jack thought as his eyes bulged from the winds sudden movement. "That was different" Jack stated quietly only to have the wind toss him up and down and all around causing him to become disoriented slightly until he was finally left floating upside down above Jamestown. "Note to self. Never use the word 'follow' when commanding the wind again. Ever." Jack thought as he slowly drifted around the area where the wind had led him. Jack's eyes where quickly draw to a small orange head of hair far below him in a medium sized forest. Jack gently landed not far by then walked the rest of the way to the weeping girl. Autumn was sitting under the tree from her memories, hugging her legs as her tear stained face rested on her knees. It had never left her. Not once. When she because a spirit she woke up under that tree, when she needed a friend she found it under that tree and when she needed a place to be alone she could always be found under the tree's comforting branches.

"Hey" Jack said as Autumn picked her head up from her knees showing a black eye and a gash on her face causing Jack to notice a few bruises on her legs. "What happened to you?"

"I don't have believers any more. I lost control of the wind and I crashed into a tree." Autumn explained then looked away. "Please just leave me alone I can't be a guardian."

"But you said you'd join already." Jack pointed out confused as he continued to walk over to Autumn so he was now standing in the small clearing.

"You know what happens to guardians who have no believers. They fall apart then disappear. If I'm not a guardian then I can at least stick around until I find a new believer in another 300 years." Autumn pointed out causing Jack to remember how bad of shape the other guardians were in when there was only one kid left that believed in them.

"Ok, I'll tell the others to leave you alone." Jack replied simply causing Autumn to stare at him in shock.

"Really?" Autumn asked curiously as if jack was trying to trick her.

"Yep, but know this. You don't have to be a guardian to help. I wasn't a guardian until after the battle with pitch." Jack stated causing Autumn to roll her eyes and let out a small exasperated chuckle.

"You just don't get it do you? I'm not you. I want nothing to do with this anymore!" Autumn yelled allowing her emotions to take control of her actions.

"I know you don't, but for some reason the man in the moon says we need you. Whether or not that's true, I don't know. All I know is that it can't hurt to have an extra hand. After we stop pitch you can run off and sit under this tree for as long as you want." Jack bargained, not wanting to fail his first mission he's gotten in a long while as a guardian. Wordlessly, Autumn turned to walk away when a hand appeared from Jack's shadow and pulled him in to a dark strange place as he fell through the air until he landed on his feet. Jack readied his staff glowing with ice veins as he looked around the completely dark area he had been transported too.

"Hello Frostie." Said Halloween from the shadows not showing herself for the time being. "Our last encounter was cut short." Halloween added as 8 jack-o-lanterns with the height and width of 10 fully grown men surrounded jack from all sides leaving a fairly large amount of space for Jack to move around. "I had so much I wanted to talk to you about. But it looks like I can't do that this time either" Halloween said with a slight pout as she appeared in front of the giant jack-o-lantern to jacks left causing jack to turn and face her.

"What do you want?" Jack asked not letting his guard down even though Halloween didn't have a weapon on hand.

"Well Grimmy wasn't too happy that you put an ice spike in his shoulder. So he said I had to kill you." Halloween explained nonchalantly.

"Well that's a little drastic don't you think?" Jack asked as he slowly tried to advance without her noticing.

"Nope," Halloween chirped in response with and innocent smiled as the jack-o-lanterns flew high into the air to light the area around them the moved into a single file line and started flying towards Jack after Halloween floated into the air on a separate 9th jack-o-lantern that was much smaller.

"Oh boy." Jack thought as he started running away from the fiery pumpkin scented spheres of doom, freezing one as he ran causing it to crash to the ground and send shards of ice flying in every direction. "ouch!" Jack mentally screamed as one of the ice shards flew by and cut into his leg. Jack turned around on the heel of his foot swinging his staff causing a cocoon of ice to form around him. "Think Jack. Think, think, think." Jack thought as he heard pumpkin after pumpkin collide with his ice fortress trying to break in. As the ice shattered Jack flew back from the impact and landed hard on the ground with a thud. The remaining 7 carved pumpkins surrounded Jack bouncing around high in the air as a taunt that they could fly at him at any second. Halloween smirked as she snapped her fingers causing the Pumpkins to fly at Jack who closed his eyes and braced for impact. After hearing Halloween scream in rage jack opened his eyes to find that the pumpkins had burst raining down multi colored leaves as Halloween scowled.

"What on earth?" Jack thought as he looked at the falling leaves with curiosity then back to Halloween who was now falling from her perch head first to the hard ground where she disappeared. Jack looked around trying to find the mischievous girl only to feel a firm slap across his face.

"What the" Jack yelled as he found himself standing exactly where he had been before only now Autumn was holding Halloween by the ear.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow. That hurts!" Halloween shouted in annoyance and pain.

"Uh, what's going on?" Jack asked confused as he rubbed his sore check.

"Halloween pulled you into one of her illusion worlds." Autumn stated flatly "Well not really pulled since you never moved." Autumn corrected herself as Halloween glared at her. "Halloween is all tricks and illusions. Her illusion worlds are the only place where she's actually able to fight. Other than that she's weak because her illusions" Autumn started to complain when Halloween cut her off.

"Hey I thought you promised not to tell anyone!" Halloween barked pushing herself away from autumn even though it hurt her already sore ear.

"Fine" Autumn said with a sigh as Halloween smiled mischievously as she turned Jacks shadow into a fist and swung her clenched fist causing the shadow fist to punch Autumn and send her flying into her tree.

"I swear you're such a child. Are you sure you're the older?" Halloween asked as she stepped back with a laugh before falling into her shadow.

"I didn't know she could do that now. I know she was working on it but I did think she'd succeed." Autumn muttered as jack hurried to her side.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked not hearing what she had muttered.

"I get to sit under my tree as long as I want after the guardians win this right?"Autumn asked as she wiped a small bit of blood from her mouth shocking jack for a few seconds.

"That's right." Jack replied with a smirk as he offered her his hand

"Good." Autumn replied as she clasped his hand in hers so she could stand "That means I get to ring her neck and I get to sit under my tree." Autumn thought showing her rare since of sadism as the guardians made their way into the clearing.

"so she accepts?" North asked curiously with a smile.

"Nope" Autumn replied honestly causing the four guardians to stare at her.

"I'm not exactly fond of being my own executioner" Autumn pointed out causing north to look up at the sky as he realized her forgot the condition of being a guardian since he was so well believed in.

"That's a fair point." The easter bunny replied as he and sand man moved closer to the group.

"I don't know what use I'll be. I lost control of the wind. It won't listen to me anymore."

"You didn't lose control, it just get's harder to control when you have less believers." Jack stated as he leaned on his staff.

"You can do it you just need to practice." The tooth fairy added her words of encouragement.

"yes and you'll have all the room you'll need at the north pole" North added happily as he made another snow globe portal.

"Um yeah. No." Autumn stated as she stared at the portal. "I'm not going through one of those anytime soon."

"I'm with you there on that one mate." Easter bunny stated as he tapped his foot on the ground to make a portal hole of his own.

"And that doesn't look any more tempting" Autumn thought with a gulp as she looked down the dark hole causing Jack to laugh.

"Want a lift?" Jack offered as he held out his hand to Autumn with his signature smile.

"Sure." Autumn replied softly as her checks turned a shade of pink that was hardly noticeable because of her injuries and accepted Jacks hand so they could flew through the air to the North Pole.

* * *

so hopefully this little bit was worth the wait. it looks like someone is starting to develop a little crush oh short, pale, and cute. expect further development in the next chapter which should hopefully be out soon ish since midterms are finishing up. -dies-


End file.
